


Fluffy Wayhaught- oneshots

by ilovewynonnaearp



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: I love fluff, Wayhaughtownmyheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewynonnaearp/pseuds/ilovewynonnaearp
Summary: A set of cute Wayhaught one shots :)





	1. I’m actually sick

Nicole woke up to cold sheets next to her. She turned around so she faced the other side of the bed, hoping to find Waverly, but she had already left for work. She grumbled a little bit -not having her girlfriends touch- and made her way out of bed and into the living room. She felt heavy, her eyes were puffy and black, she had a headache that could kill. Still half asleep she managed to put the kettle on make a coffee for herself. Knowing that she didn’t have work today, she pulled the blankets off her bed and positioned her self on the couch. She already knew she was sick and all she wanted was Waverly with her. 

————

Waverly gave her customer their drink before going to check her phone, seeing if Nicole had texted or called. She wanted to wake her up and say goodbye, but she looked so peaceful, she didn’t want to disturbed her. After seeing a notification from her girlfriend, she smiled and opened the text. 

“Babyyy, I’m sick. Can you come home? :( ” Waverly read the text and her smile dropped. She hated knowing her girlfriend was sick and in pain. 

“Babe, you said you were sick last week, you were fine.” Waverly replied. When she noticed there was another costumer she put her phone down and went to serve them. 

One customer turned into three, then five and so on. Eventually she was finally free, and hot, she sighed before poured herself a drink and checking her phone again. 

“I’m serious this time, I’m really sick, please come homeee” Waverly could practically imagine Nicole begging her to leave work early, she chuckled to her self and then typed out a response. 

“If I come home and you’re not sick, I swear-”

“I’m actually sick, I promise” in the middle of responding Nicole texted again. 

“In fact, I just was sick” knowing exactly what Nicole meant she threw her phone in her bag and ran into the storage room to tell Gus she had to leave and that it was an emergency, it took a while to convince her though. 

“Gus, please. I really need to go” Waverly sighed.

“It cant be that bad” Gas rolled her eyes.

“Nicoles sick”

“I’m sure she can take care of herself” Gas added. 

“She shouldn’t have to though, I’m her girlfriend, thats my job, to look after her and right now she needs me, please. I’ll do extra shift to make up for it, please just let me go home now” Waverly begged. 

Gus finally obliged and let Waverly go home to look after Nicole 

“You owe me” Gus’s yelled but Waverly was already out of the door. 

———

Waverly quickly raced out of shorty’s, she went to the local grocery store and grabbed a few things for nicole, before making her way home.

Nicole heard the keys turning in the door, a small smile stretching across her face, not enough to show dimples as all she felt was pain. Waverly walked in to find Nicole spread out across the sofa, she had one thick blanket on and a smaller one over top, she was wearing her favourite blue jays hoodie. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and there was an empty mug on the table in front of her. Waverly smiled at how peaceful and adorable her girlfriend looked, but frowned when she realised that Nicole wasn’t joking and she indeed was sick. She walked over to the bench and put the groceries on the bench and then headed over to Nicole. 

“Hey baby” Waverly whispered, bending down so she was level with nicole. 

“Is this sick enough for you?” Nicole smiled making Waverly chuckle, she nodded her head slightly. 

“I would consider this pretty sick” Waverly laughed making Nicole’s smile grow. 

“Thank you for coming home” Nicole said softly. Waverly gave a soft smile and pushed some hair out of her girlfriends face. 

“Of course, you’re sick, which means its my job to take care of you” Waverly stood up and walked over to the groceries and pulled out a heap of food and beverages “Now, I brought some soup and stuff to make a hot cocoa, they probably dont go well together so how about I make some soup and we can save the hot drink for later?” Waverly suggested and Nicole nodded. 

A few minutes later Waverly made her way back into the living room and handed the bowl of soup to Nicole. Nicole adjusted herself so she was siting up properly to make room for waverly and so she could drink Her soup. 

Once she had finished her bowl she placed it down on the table and squished herself as close to the opposite side of the couch from waverly. 

Waverly furrowed her brow and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Nicole, baby, what are you doing?” Waverly laughed as Nicole shot her head up to look at Waverly. 

“I’m trying to get as far away from you as possible” Nicole said, quickly trying to cover herself up when she realised how bad that sounded. “I- don’t mean- I- It’s not that i dont want to be next to you I-I just dont want you to get sick” Nicole stumbled, Waverly laughed at her girlfriends awkwardness. 

“Awe, Baby, I couldn’t care less about getting sick, come here” Waverly said motioning Nicole to come closer, Nicole listened. She scooted closer so she was next to waverly, who wrapped her arm tightly around Nicoles shoulders, finding her hand and intertwining their fingers. With her free hand, Waverly started stroking Nicole hair softly as Nicole relaxed into their cuddle. 

“See, it’s fine” Waverly smiled, she placed a small kiss onto Nicoles head. 

“Thank you for taking care of me today, Waves. It means a lot to know that you have my back” Waverly adjusted herself, making Nicole move as well, now they were both facing each other. 

“Of course, I’m you’re girlfriend, it’s my job, and besides I wanted to. I’ll always have your back. No matter what I-” Waverly paused as she fiddled with her hands “I lo- I love you” she said looking down at her hands. 

Nicole smiled and she placed her fingers under her girlfriends chin, raising it so they were looking eye to eye. 

“I love you too” Nicoles smile grew, dimples showing, making Waverly stomach flutter. 

Waverly pulled Nicole into a long, passionate kiss. They didn’t say anything else, they didn’t need to. They just went back to there original position. They stayed like that until late in the night, only getting up for necessary purposes. Nicole wondered how she got so lucky, to have a girlfriend that would go out of her way to make sure she felt okay and was comfortable. Waverly wondered the same.


	2. Am I not strong enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a fight which leads to Nicole sleeping alone on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst. I promise everything is fine in the end :)

“Why don’t you want me to be part of BBD?” Nicole yelled “Do you think I’m weak? That can’t handle it? Because I can, I mean you can” Nicole said, coldly. She realised what she said was cruel, mean and completely untrue, but she was just so angry at Waverly that she really didn’t care. 

Ouch, how could she say that? Is this the truth finally coming out? Does she think I am this weak little girl who should just stay behind the book? Waverly thought, Nicole’s words hit her hard.

Waverly didn’t quite no what to say back, she was hurt. So instead she just snapped back.

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t think you can handle it” Waverly said. 

The room filled with silence. It was awkward. They were both filled with so much anger. Nicole didn’t say anything else, she just walked away, Into the bedroom, leaving Waverly alone. Waverly fell back to the couch sighing, water filling her eyes. 

Both girls stayed in their individual rooms, giving each other space. Waverly ended up in the kitchen, getting her self a drink when Nicole finally came out of the room. She was carrying a light blanket and a pillow. She positioned them on the couch, making a little bed for herself. The two of them still didn’t say anything to each other. Waverly watched as Nicole tried to make the couch as comfy as possible, he tilted her head, but still walked into the bedroom, without a word. This was going to be a very long and rough night without Nicole by her side.

—————

Nicole didn’t sleep very well. The couch was uncomfortable, and she basically spent the night tossing and turning, leaving her with very little sleep. 

But, it was for the better, right? They needed space from each other, and there was no way that Nicole would’ve let Waverly sleep on the couch. 

The clock hit 7:00 and Nicole new it was time to get up for work. She quickly changed and had some breakfast and was ready to leave by half past. She was thinking about waking Waverly up, maybe trying to sort things out but she was still so mad. 

—————

Waverly woke up around 10am. She didn’t have work today so it was going to be one of those lazy days. She was originally going to clean the house and maybe go shopping, but she really didn’t feel like it. 

She hated fighting with Nicole, and this time it was all her fault. Of course Nicole could handle the black badge divisions, and she knew that, she just didn’t want Nicole to get hurt, she didn’t know what she would do if something happened to her, but she should have just told Nicole that instead of making it a big deal. 

She walked into the lounge, the blankets that Nicole used were all tangled up together on the couch. You could tell she had a rough night. Waverly did as well. She hated not being able to cuddle up to Nicole. The bed felt cold and empty.

Walking into the kitchen, she popped the kettle on and searched the kitchen counter. Nicole usually left her a cute lil note when she had to leave without saying goodbye but this time there was nothing. 

She sighed and continued to make her tea. She sat on the couch that Nicole slept on last night and wrapped herself in the blankets she had used. She chucked a movie on and just stayed there. 

—————

The day went on and it didn’t get any better for the both of them. Nicole kept thinking of Waverly, all day. Her shift had just finished and she was heading home. She was a bit nervous though. She didn’t know what to expect when she walked through the door. She didn’t know what was going to happen, or what was going to be said, that was if they decided to talk again. 

Waverly basically sat on the couch all day, she didn’t really know what else to do. She just wanted to be able to talk and cuddle with Nicole. She missed her like crazy. She checked her phone for the time, Nicole was going to be home soon, and all she wanted to do was sort things out. 

Waverly was pulled out of her thought when she heard the fumbling of keys on the opposite side of the door. Knowing it was Nicole, she quickly sat up properly, she kicked the blankets off and waited for her to come it. 

As soon as the door opened, Waverly was greeted with a sad face, instead of the big, happy, dimpled grin that Waverly loved. She had a bag of groceries in one hand, the other hand with the keys. Her whole body, her face, her movement, it all looked sad and it killed Waverly to think that she was the cause of that. 

“H-hey?” Waverly said, just above a whisper. 

“Hi” Nicole replied, she didn’t say anything else, she just walked over to the bench and put the food down. 

Waverly stood up immediately, she hated that Nicole was mad at her and she was going to do her best to fix it. She couldn’t let this ruin their relationship.

Oh my gosh, what if- what if this was the end of their relationship? What if Nicole old never forgive her? These thoughts flooded Waverly’s mind. She started to feel light headed. 

She started to walk over to kitchen counter before collapsing a little. Luckily, she was able to grab hold of the kitchen counter before she fell to the ground. 

Nicole saw Waverly collapse and ran over to her side. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, trying to hold her up right. 

“Waverly! Are you o-okay? Wh-“ Nicole said. 

Her body filled with fear. She had no idea what to think, except the worse. 

“I-I feel sick” was all Waverly managed to say. 

Nicole lead Waverly to the sofa, gently sitting her down. 

“It’s okay” Nicole soothed, she brushed strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear “i’ll get you some water” Nicole started to stand up when she felt a soft hand tug at her own, pulling her back down to the couch. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need water” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole frowned. Waverly had gown quite pale. 

“O-okay, do you want to tell me what just happened?” Nicole tried. 

Waverly gulped, she didn’t really know what to say. she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath in and tried again. 

“I-I’m okay, I just scared myself. I umm I started thinking that uh- that you would never forgive me, and that thi-this was the end of our relationship, and I didn’t k- I didn’t know how to handle that. Uh, look Nicole, I am so sorry, for everything I said, I didn’t mean anything. Of course you can handle it, you’re Nicole haught. I just- I didn- i don’t want you to get hurt and I know, i know that you risk your life everyday, but getting involved what demonic creatures, it’s just so dangerous and i would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, so i am so so so soooo sorry, and i really hope I haven’t stuffed everything up, i-“ Waverly sighed, not sure what else to say. She looked down at her hands, trying her best not to make eye contact with Nicole. 

Nicoles face had softened, a small smile on her face. 

“Y-You collapsed because you thought I was going to leave you?” Nicole asked in the softest tone. Waverly just nodded her head, still looking at her fidgeting hands. 

Nicole placed her hand under Waverly chin, lifting it up to make eye contact. 

“Waverly, w-we had a fight. Girlfriends fight, it’s okay, but I would never leave you because of it. You haven’t screwed anything up, I’m not going nowhere. I shouldn’t have made it into a big deal” Nicole said, she placed her hands over Waverly’s fidgeting ones, holding them tightly. 

“I’m your girlfriend, i should have just been happy that dolls let you into BBD, i knew how much this means to you and i took that moment away from you” 

“All of your intentions are good, i shouldn’t have pushed you about it”

Waverly just nodded, her eyes were now filled with tears.

“Hey, don’t cry, it’s okay” Nicole wiped away the few tears that escaped “come here” Nicole wrapped her arms a round Waverly, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

The two stayed there for a few seconds, until Nicole pulled away. 

“You know, no matter how big of a fight we have, i am not going anywhere, okay? I love you Waverly Earp” Nicole reassured her. 

Waverly smiled, pulling Nicole into a soft kiss. Then pulled her into another hug. 

“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I actually cried writing this angst. I hate seeing them fight. Anyway, remember to continue to #FightForWynonna <3


	3. Is this okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly had a rough day and all she wanted was to be in Nicoles presences, wrapped in her arms.

Waverly had the worst day. Wynonna was almost killed by a revenant, Doc was taken and she got in trouble by Dolls because she ‘wasn’t doing her job properly’. Luckily, everyone is now okay and Dolls did apologise. I mean, she didn’t blame him, he was just worried and so was she. But it still didn’t mean that she didn’t have a shit day. 

Knowing that everyone was alright, all Waverly wanted to do was cuddle with Nicole, talk to Nicole. But, could she do that? 

Could waverly just randomly head over to Nicoles house? To call her? 

Nicole and Waverly had only been dating for about a month, but they both liked each other so much. 

Waverly was still getting used to having a girlfriend. It was a lot different to having a boyfriend, and Nicole was so different to champ. 

Nicole was Kind, loving, beautiful and she always treated Waverly with respect. Whereas champ, he didn’t care about Waverly, he just wanted sex.

Waverly enjoyed Nicoles company, and she was so happy that she had a girlfriend like Nicole. 

And Waverly wanted to treat Nicole and make Nicole feel they way that Nicole made her feel. 

Now that, she didn’t know how to do. 

She also didn’t know if she was able to just call her. What if it would annoy her? 

Waverly sighed and fell back onto her couch. She wanted to talk to Nicole, or just be with her, So regardless of all of the other thoughts she had rolling around in her head, she pulled out her phone and started texting Nicole. 

“Hey, are you home?” She read the message a few times before sending it off. She closed her eyes, but it didn’t take long before she heard her phone buzz.

“Yeah, why?” Was the response. 

Waverly hesitated, not knowing what she should reply. 

She twiddled her thumbs over the letters before typing out a response. 

“Oh- um, I was just wondering if I- um can I come over?” She quickly sent the text before mentally kicking herself over how she managed to stumble on a message. 

“Of course, is everything okay?” Nicole replied.

Waverly didn’t respond, she just grabbed her stuff and left the house, not even reading the second half of the message. 

 

It didn’t take too long to get to Nicoles house. 

Nicole was sitting on the sofa, she was waiting for a reply from Waverly, after she didn’t get one, she started to get very worried. 

That was until she heard a sharp knock on the door. 

Nicole didn’t bother to see who it was, she just opened the door, in hope that it was Waverly. 

“Hi” Waverly said, quietly. Nicole could already tell something was wrong. 

“Hey, baby, is everything okay?” Nicole asked, she moved to the side of the door, allowing Waverly to come in. Waverly took the offer and walked in placing her stuff on the floor and sitting on the couch. 

“Yeah, um- I just had a rough day and I needed to talk to someone. To talk to you, is it okay that I’m here?” Waverly mumbled sitting on the couch. 

Nicole’s face softened as she made her way to the couch, sitting next to Waverly. Nicole took Waverly’s hands in her own. Rubbing small circles over the back of her hand. 

“Of course it is. I’m actually really glad that you’re here“ Nicole smiled. 

Nicoles dimpled grin made Waverly melt. Waverly returned the smile. She leaned in to kiss Nicole softly on the lips. 

“Now, do you want to tell me about your day?” Nicole asked, Waverly sighed and started telling Nicole everything, in which Nicole listened contently. 

“Wow” was the only word that escaped Nicoles lips “that must have been horrible, I’m sorry I wasn’t there” 

Waverly shook it off.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to her all of that” Waverly said a little embarrassed.

“What? No, I wanted to hear it all. I want to know everything... gosh that sounded a bit creepy” Nicole sighed but continued “I want you to tell me stuff, Waverly. Because you can tell me anything, and I will always listen. You had a rough day, and I’m glad that you felt comfortable enough to tell me about it” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek. 

Waverly smiled. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m still getting use to having a girlfriend. You’re just so perfect and I dont want to stuff things up between us. I like you so much, i’ll get better at this, I hope. And I want you to tell me stuff as well, I want to here it all” 

Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s slight awkwardness, she pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Baby, it’s okay, you’re new to this, I know, and I don’t want to rush you with anything. But, I’m not going anywhere, I like you a lot too and I’m not leaving you, I just want you to feel comfortable in this relationship” Nicole responded. 

Waverly kissed Nicole again, longer this time. Waverly pulled away a little and rested her head on Nicoles. 

“Would it be okay, if um if I stay here tonight?” Waverly asked, a little nervous. 

Waverly and Nicole haven’t stayed over each other houses yet. At least not all night. But Waverly wanted to change that, she wanted to be cuddled up and feel Nicole pressed up against her as they slept. She wanted to wake up next to her beautiful girlfriend, to kiss her numerous of times in the morning and the night. 

Nicole smiled at Waverly “yes, of course!” Nicole said “anytime” Nicole pulled Waverly into her side. She wrapped her arm around her, hugging her tightly. 

The two stayed like that for most of the night. That was until they made their way to bed. Where they spent the night cuddled up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, all criteria is welcomed :)


	4. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go on a small road trip and maybe get into a small argument?

“Are you ready, baby?” Nicole shouted from the kitchen.

There had been a lot going on lately. A lot of drama. A lot of killing revenants. A lot of stupid arguments. Waverly and Nicole need a break. From everything.

So, Nicole decided to take a spontaneous trip with Waverly, just to get away, escape from the madness. They decided they would go on a little road trip, just for a couple of days, travelling around in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them. It’ll be good for them, they hoped.

“Yeah, I’ll be right down” Waverly yelled back. She quickly chucked the remaining clothes into her bag and ran down the stairs “ready” she smiled, giving a quick kiss to Nicole before walking out the door to put her stuff in the trunk of Nicoles car.

It was around 9:30 in the morning, the girls wanted to get a early start so they would have all day to drive and then so they could rest at night.

Nicole quickly went over everything in her head, making sure they had everything. They were going for about a week, staying in a tent at night, wherever they end up.

After Nicole mentally ticked everything she ran outside to find Waverly piling everything into the track. She smiled watching her girlfriend. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

Nicole helped load the last few bags in the truck and then they were on their way. Nicole was driving first. They both decided that since they were going to be driving all day and all night, that they would switch, Nicole starting.

“Baby, do you know where we’re going?” Waverly asked as Nicole started the car.

Nicole gave Waverly her best dimpled smile, the one that made Waverly melt “No idea” Waverly chuckled and gave her another quick kiss before she started driving and left her house.

The two spent the day driving, they literally had no idea where they were going or where they were going to end up. Whenever the road would split off, they would take it in turns of choosing either left of right.

They stopped at a little cafe around lunch, for a quick break and to get something to eat. They made small talk on the drive up, talking about where they thought they’d end up, or pointing out the beautiful nature. Waverly told Nicole about this new book she started to read, and Nicole couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t necessarily care about the book, but seeing Waverly’s face light up when she spoke about it, or hearing her laugh when she mentioned a funny thing that happened in the book made her so happy. She could literally listen to her girlfriend ramble about the things she was interested in all day.

“You’re really cute, you know?” Nicole smiled, resting her hand on Waverly knee, rubbing it slightly. Waverly blushed, hiding her face from her Girlfriend, Nicole chuckled. Waverly grabbed Nicoles hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly.

——————

The day got later, the girls had swapped seats a few times but it was now back to Nicole.

It was around 6:00pm by now and the two found themselves literally in the middle of nowhere. They were basically surrounded but just dirt, mountains and a few trees.

They sat in a comfortable silence, not really having anything to say. That was until Waverly decided to break the silence. Big mistake.

“Hey, um i’ve been thinking” Waverly started, making sure to choose her next words wisely “that maybe you should try contacting your parents” Waverly didn’t say anything else, she just waited for a response from Nicole, which never came. She turned her head, trying to read any signs that she could see “N-Nicole?”.

“No” Nicole said sharply, Waverly frowned. She knew this topic wasn’t going to be a easy one but she didn’t think Nicole would shut her down this quickly.

“Okay... I know you don’t really see eye to eye with them, but maybe now they could give you answers, they could help” Waverly pushed, Nicole just got angrier.

“No, Waverly. They wouldn’t give me answers then, they aren’t going to now, okay? Just leave it” Nicole snapped, Waverly could see how angry Nicole was but maybe if she just considered it?

“I know, but maybe things have changed, if you would just call th-”

“NO” Nicole shouted, making Waverly flinched, almost as if she was scared of Nicoles tone. Nicole saw Waverly flinch and went to apologise but stopped herself. If Waverly had of just stopped talking none of this would have happened.

The car filled with silence, Waverly didn’t say anything else. Nicole sighed and pulled over.

“I need air” Nicole mumbled, before getting out of the car and walking away. Waverly just sat there.

The road was basically just dirt and rocks. There were no cars around, actually there wasn’t really anything around.

Nicole walked so she was behind the car and further away so Waverly couldn’t see her while she was sitting in the car. She stared out into the open, tears falling from her eyes. Waverly sat in the car for a few more seconds before getting out to find her girlfriend.

Nicole heard her footsteps, but didn’t move, didn’t say or do anything. Waverly could hear her quiet sobs and sniffles. Nicole felt gentle arms wrap around her waist, and then a soft kiss pressed to her back. She still didn’t move.

“I’m sorry, baby” Waverly whispered and Nicole brought her hands to Waverlys “I’m sorry that I brought up your parents, and I’m sorry I pushed you on it. I should have just let it go. I’m sorry” Waverlys voice was quiet, but Nicole could hear everything. Nicole pulled Waverlys arms away from around her waist, but still stood there.

Waverly thought she was never going to turn around. That she would just walk away. But she did, after a few seconds. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Waverlys waist.

“I know” Nicole whispered “I know and I overreacted. I should be the one apologising. I just- when I thought about my parents again I got so angry. Everything I felt about them, all of those feelings that I had pushed down over the years, they just came back up and I took it out on you. It wasn’t fair” Waverly wiped away the tears that were falling from Nicoles eyes. Although what she didn’t realise was that she had teared up as well.

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the waist, pulling herself in for a hug. Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly.

“I’m glad that you felt comfortable to take it out on me...even if I’m literally the only person out here” they both chuckled and Waverly pulled away “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt? How you were still upset and angry about your parents? You could have talked to me about it instead of pushing down your feelings, I want you to tell me this stuff, Nicole” Nicole gave Waverly a soft smile

“I’m sorry, I just- I find it easier to push things down then talk about them” Waverly frowned, waiting for Nicole to continue it she never did, instead Nicole kissed Waverly softly, lingering for a bit longer. Waverly then smiled.

“Come on, lets continue driving, and if you want to, maybe you can tell me how you’re feeling about them? Or any other feelings you have” Nicole nodded but still stood their.

Waverly started making her way back to the car, but stopped when she realised that Nicole wasn’t following her, she turned around and frowned.

“Is everything okay, baby?” Waves asked and Nicole could feel the tears waiting to fall.

“I um- did I scare you? Back in the- in the car. When I yelled, you flinched and i- did I scare you?” Nicole asked, terrified of her answer, terrified that she made her girlfriend scared of her.

All Nicole ever wanted was for Waverly to feel _safe_. And she hated thinking that she may have made Waverly feel scared and frightened of her, like Nicole would actually hurt her. Because she wouldn’t, all she ever wanted was for Waverly to feel home when she is with her.

Waverly’s face softened. She could see the fear in Nicoles eyes. She took a few steps foward so she was standing in front of Nicole again.

“Of course you didn’t scare me, Nicole. I know you would never hurt me in anyway. It was a bit of a shock a guess. I’ve never really seen you so upset, but you didn’t scare me like that. I _promise_ ” Waverly said, kissing her again.

“Are you sure, Waves? Because I don’t want you to ever feel anything but safe when you’re with me and to think that I- that-” Nicole started crying and Waverly hugged her tightly.

“Hey, baby, don’t cry” Waverly soothed, brushing her hair slightly

“I promise you, I always feel safe when I am with you. I always feel at _home_ with you, nothing will ever take that away” Waverly pressed a kiss to Nicoles head.

——————

The two continued driving until about 8:00pm. They found a nice camping spot and decided to stay there the night. They set up their tent and had a bite to eat before settling in their tent.

They were lying in the tent, Waverly wrapped in Nicoles arms. It was quite but Waverly new that Nicole wasn’t asleep. Waverly wiggled out of Nicoles embrace a little and tuned around so she was facing her girlfriend.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked looking at Waverly.

Waverly smiled “mhmm, I just wanted to see your pretty face” Nicole chuckled kissing her softly “actually I’ve been thinking um we need to work on our communication, because honestly it sucks and that was proven today. I-I want you to be able to talk to me, I know its hard, because I struggle with it too and I-” Waverly sighed and Nicole pushed some hair behind Waverly’s ears.

The girls relationship was _almost_ perfect. The trusted each other with their life, the always felt comfortable with each other and they really did _love_ each other. But they had one big problem and that was their communication. And it’s not that they didn’t want to talk to each other about things, it was that they couldn’t. It was hard, to talk about how they felt, because that would mean admitting that they were vulnerable.

“I know, baby. It’s just that I struggle talking about my own feelings, I’d prefer talking and helping other people with their feelings then confronting my own. I know that I need to get better and I will, for you. For _us_. But not tonight?” Nicole said looking down.

“It’s okay, when you’re ready” Waverly was a little disappointed. Did Nicole not feel comfortable telling her?

Nicole noticed that Waverly was a little upset and grabbed both of her hands and kissed her knuckles softy.

“Hey” Nicole started “I want to tell you, and I know that I can, it’s just hard for me, you know?” Waverly nodded and smiled a little.

“When you’re ready, I’ll be ready to listen” Waverly said, she didn’t want to push Nicole on it, not tonight. So instead she thought it was best to drop it.

“C’mere” Nicole said, holding out her arm, Waverly then snuggled into the front of Nicole. Being wrapped in Nicoles arms was genuinely one of the best feelings, she felt a soft kiss, press to her head and soon, they both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
